Sadow Yatsumaru
Born Sadow Joviah Yatsumaru, son of Maikun Yatsumaru, Sadow is a human commoner who hails from Stormwind's Old Town district. Since then, he has become a senior officer in the Guild Gravity Force and a tenacious warrior. History Sadow was, according to those close to him, a bastard child born from a Human whore and a visiting Mercenary who was drunk enough to tell her his last name, thus Sadow uses it as his own though cuts any other connection with his biological father beyond that. His mother died of infection when he was only two, and he was raised by the brothel that had cared for his mother until age eleven. During this time he befriended the owner of the brothel's daughter, Josette, and the two became extremely close as years went on. Upon reaching age eleven, the brothel sold him to a band of Bards looking for good hands. Josette, too fond of Sadow to part with him, abandoned her life at the brothel and joined him on the caravan. It is there that they not only learned their sense of humour from the sarcastic bickerings between bards but also how to wield a blade, for some bards knew combat and trained them for their travels. While Sadow learned the way of the blade, however, Josette studied magical practices instead, being far more interested in the mystical and mysterious. Eventually the band disbanded when a party in Lakeshire went awry and most of the band members were eaten by alligators. Josette decided to stay in Lakeshire and make her home there to study the ways of the wild, but Sadow wanted more combat action. Thus, they parted, with Sadow heading for Darkshire to combat wolves and giant spiders. At age 17, he met and combatted Shade Kagekyo, who was of the same age as he. Impressed by the duel, the Gravity Force offered Sadow and Shade a place among their ranks. However, Grizzaka offered the idea of canonization, in which the members of Gravity Force would beat down the new recruits as initiation. Agreeing upon it, Shade and Sadow both held their own against the senior members, proving their worth and impressing them at the same time. Returning to Stormwind with them, Sadow mastered the art of blacksmithing to create weapons and armour for the Guild. He also became somewhat of a Drill Instructor for new recruits, though his harsh training was looked down on by some of the other senior officers. He also took part in naming some of the events that took place in the guild, such as the Swareh. He was one of the senior officers who participated in the battle against Bael, and recites the tale with proud glory. Soon after this, he returned to Lakeshire and found Josette, now a well-versed mix of Druid and Warlock: a Witch. Saving her from harassment by superstitious Paladins, Sadow recruited her as his personal aide and Witch-Doctor in Gravity Force, and even offered to do her canonization for her, which the rest of the Guild agreed to let by. Now he spends his day creating weapons and armour, as well as partaking in Guild activities and courting Josette, who now helps him train recruits with a slightly more lenient approach. Personality and Traits